


you went too fast for me, crowley

by alienboyv



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dead Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad Aziraphale (Good Omens), Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienboyv/pseuds/alienboyv
Summary: take me somewhere.anywhere but here.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	you went too fast for me, crowley

**Author's Note:**

> deadass yall im just tryna cope oof  
> on another note semester exams are next week kill meeee

stupid. idiotic.

maybe he was, but did it even matter?

aziraphale stared at the grave he had made so long ago. he thought it would suffice, that'd it give him some closure.

it didn't do shit, just like other things aziraphale did.

it was useless. he was alone.

 _"i'm not ready to die."_ a squeaky, young voice spoke out. he recognized it - it was him, a young angel that had just been pushed into the war against the fallen. he didn't even know what those were yet.

doesn't matter now. no one's ready to die.

you just have to accept it.

he had discarded his flaming sword for a dagger with hellfire on it.

 _"you conspired with the enemy?!"_ he could hear the archangles cry. hah, at least he won't see them anymore.

with one last chug of red wine and a kiss to valentino sunglasses, he grabbed the knife and plunged it-

oh, well. it's not his story anymore, is it?


End file.
